


Don't Forget to Breathe

by Luke (injunmochi)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Language, Family Member Death, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mild Gore, Post-Nuclear War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, War Crimes, World War III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunmochi/pseuds/Luke
Summary: In the quiet of the shadowIn the corner of a roomDarkness moves upon himLike a cloud across the moonJeno's first encounter with Renjun is nothing like he anticipated, finding the hero of the resistance, a mascot of fearlessness and bravery, slumped against a boiler in an abandoned maintainance room drowning in liquor and a pool of tears
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 12





	Don't Forget to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst this fic is post-war, references will be made to war-time acts including but not limited to gore and traumatic events. The fic takes place in the alternate universe of Strangereal (map below), as so to avoid implication of real world countries in acts of war crimes. The map should provide context for the story, as well as give a reference of geological locations mentioned throughout. Please read the tags before proceeding.

__

(Full size image: https://i.imgur.com/2odO3H8.jpg)

_Though the Third Continental War had ceased a year ago amidst the nuclear annihilation of the continents of Osea and Verusa (the date now now named D-Day), the ensuing nuclear winter was set to engulf the world for a decade to come._

_Erusea's surviving population had been thrust underground, forced to reside in the massive expanse of metro tunnels connecting the kingdom in an underground web of concrete and steel._ _Erusea had divided itself into factions in the subterranean maze upon the grounds of political belief, erupting in bloodshed between communities loyal to the crown and numerous resistance movements opposed to the actions of the royal family._

_However, one thing remained common umongst the peoples. The war had not left a single soul untouched. Renjun and Jeno were no exceptions._

***

  
Jeno patrolls the southernmost subway loop alone as per orders from the Erusean Liberation Resistance's (ELR) de facto leader Jaehyun.

He wildly admires the bravery and charisma of his superior, the founder of an anti-monarchial resistance in the unprecedented events following D-Day. However, after being appointed as a guard for his weapons skills, he bitterly despises the man for posting him to the most rancid section of the metro system.

Moss and mould clings to the walls, spreading like a parasitic growth, and an overpowering stench of decomposing organic life taints the thick and damp air.

"There's no point to patrolling this loop", he whines to himself, trying to occupy his mind rather than focus on the stench. "It's a full circuit, so it's not like anyone can get in or out. Plus, who the fuck would wanna come here? I gag everytime I breathe". 

An unfamiliar sound amongst the dripping and creaking of the dilapidated water pipes catches Jeno's ear and he whips his head around in curiosity. He hasn't fired his rifle in months, and truth be told, he's itching to feel the rush of pulling the trigger.

Jeno raises his rifle to aim the flashlight in the direction of the mysterious sound. His cheek stings from the bite of the cold metal stock as he presses it into his shoulder and rests his face upon it, his index finger ignoring his training and curling through the trigger guard. Another sound echoes through the tunnel, eminating from a doorway Jeno had never taken notice to. 

"W-was that a whimper?", he thinks. Maybe one of the children had run away and gotten lost. None of them seem happy in the makeshift nursery built in an abandoned train carriage which surprised Jeno, because the caretaker Jungwoo was one of the most likeable people he'd met.

Jeno edges closer to the door which had been left slightly ajar, and beams his flashlight on the sign hanging loosely above it. "Water Service Maintainence" it reads, pasted on the fading yellow tinged with the deep orange of rust.

Keeping a tight angle on the doorframe, he nudges the door open, sending echoes of the creaky hinges rippling down the metro. Jeno's flashlight slowly sweeps over the room, saturating it in blindingly white light and exposing shelves and water pipes left untouched for years.

A strong aroma punches Jeno in the face, a smell he can only associate with the crude operating theater of the outpost. The light bounces off a pool of stagnant water left from a leaky pipe, and in the refelection Jeno spies a figure backed in the far corner against a boiler. 

Wrapped in a tattered navy tartan blanket and curled in a fetal position, with an extravagantly shaped glass bottle of a mysterious rich brown liquid in hand, lies the most well known member of the resistance besides Jaehyun.

Huang Renjun.

***

  
_Before the war had begun, Renjun worked tirelessly alongside his mother on their tulip farm at the base of the Amber Mountains. Renjun often felt the tulips reminded him of himself. Whilst fragile, the flowers were some of the first to bloom in springtime, reminicent of his growth and heightened maturity during his early teenage years._

_Renjun's father, a FIFO worker on an oil rig off the coast of Erusea's capital Farbanti, had passed away in a freak workplace accient when he was twelve. In turn, this left Renjun an immense pair of shoes to fill as the man of the house and protector of his mother and younger brother Chenle. Renjun wasn't built to be a fighter but his love for his family burned fierce, propelling him to do anything and everything in his power to ensure they were safe and healthy._

_So when he received an ultimatum from the Royal Family he knew he only had one choice._

_At the time, the conflict between the Osean Federation and Yuktobanian Republics had already been waging for seven years through a number of proxy wars in smaller countries and a tense nuclear standoff with mutually assured destruction lingering in the air for years. Of course, Renjun never thought the tensions would escalate past such. But when Osea suddenly struck Erusea in a devastating assault on Cape Rainy and begun its invasive push towards Farbanti, he was suddenly thrust into a world he never wished to encounter._

_I_ _n a bid to fend off the monstrously larger Osean force, the King of Erusea mandated that all able-bodied men between 20 and 40, be sent to the front-lines to fight regardless of combat experience. If anyone refused, they'd be penalised through 95% of their earnings being redirected to fund the war effort._ _Renjun's family was already barely making do with the little income they had at the time and leaving his family behind would put them in a perpetual state of uncertainty of whether they'd be able to put food on the table. But Renjun knew he couldn't risk getting caught and facing the punishment, and he knew he only had once choice._

_Renjun was going to war._

***

  
"H-hey, you can't be here", stutters Jeno, afraid that telling off someone of such respect might land him in trouble. Renjun doesnt respond, head remaining down and motionless. "I said, you're not supposed to be here", Jeno reiterates with false confidence. Tension in the room grows as an extended silence is left lingering, a third commandment lodged in the back of Jeno's throat awaiting approval to disturb the quiet again.

A shiver cascades down his spine as a pair of piercing brown eyes flick up and make contact with his. The whites of the eyes are bloodshot, no longer sparkling like Jeno so often noticed, and he feels a wave of vulnerability crash over him as they peer through him and deep into his soul.

"And who the fuck are you to tell me so?" Renjun mumbles disgruntledly, his soft voice oozing with disgust. He's drunk, clearly a result of whatever liquid may be in the bottle he's clutching to his chest, and Jeno becomes hesitant to approach. He's heard the stories, and if they're true it might be best to leave Renjun alone, but Jeno's heart tells him otherwise.

Since he was found above ground by an expeditionary group of the resistance and indocrinated into the movement, Jeno's heart had been stolen by the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He'll never forget the moment he first laid eyes on Renjun, at the monthly community assembly standing behind Jaehyun on the raised platform, a fierce fire burning in his eyes, his lips raised in a smug yet charismatic grin, and glowing skin that seemed to remain flawless despite the months of inadequate wash facilities.

Jeno's heart invades his mind with a flurry of worrysome thoughts. What if Renjun's not okay? Surely the worst thing he can do is just leave. He can't risk the chance of something happening to Renjun under his watch. Eventually, irrationality and emotion overcomes logic, and Jeno lowers his rifle to indicate he's no threat. 

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I was just acting off orders. Are... umm... you're Renjun right?". Jeno shuffles forwards, the rifle bouncing in its sling behind his back no longer illuminating the room. Instead the space is lit only by a few red indicator lights on the boiler giving life to a dark and moody atmosphere only accentuated by the pungent aroma of alcohol.

"Tch, don't act like you don't know, guard boy. Everyone seems to know who I am. You all think you fucking know me... please just leave me alone." 

The red light catches a single tear beading in the corner of Renjun's eye. As he tilts his head back and closes his eyes in a painful grimace it falls, rolling down the glistening stream on his cheek before dripping off his jawline into a small pool by his side.

Jeno's heart aches at the sight as he takes in Renjun's appearance. He winces, observing the boy he admires in a desperate state of despondency. No longer does Renjun appear as the punchy, glamorous and charismatic mascot of the ELR, but a broken and tormented boy in a shell of false confidence. 

The teardrops welling in Renjun's eyes quickly evolve into a flow, his body curling deeper into the fetal position and shuddering with each whimper.

Jeno inches closwer towards the boiler and throws his rifle off the sling as he slinks down beside Renjun shoulder to shoulder, squeezing between him and the damp wall. He hushes Renjun and clasps his small, dainty hand between his two. 

"Shhh, it's okay... it's okay. You don't have to say anything".

As he utters those words Jeno feels Renjun grasp his hands, squeezing tighter and tighter as the crying becomes more violent. He wraps his spare arm around Renjun's shoulder, pulling him into a tight embrace. An embrace that says _I'm here, I've got you, I'll protect you, you're safe with me._

Renjun shuffles closer to Jeno, the blanket soaked with tears and water, and rests his head upon Jeno's shoulder. His hair is light and fluffy and a few tufts brush upon Jeno's neck, sending reactive shivers down his spine. As he holds Renjun tighter and tighter in his embrace, the sobs start to ease and Renjun's breathing become deeper and less shallow.

A soft, "t-thank you...", escapes Renjun's mouth, carrying itself along his deep and heavy breaths. Jeno acknowledges by resting his head upon Renjun's, and Jeno now knew his purpose. To protect the boy he loved, and give him the world.

*** 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading Chapter One of Don't Forget To Breathe 💕💕. This is my second attempt at an AU and while its kinda dark, I'm writing from the heart so I hope I can convey emotion across to you guys 💐
> 
> Please consider leaving kudos and a comment, it means so much more to writers than you may think.
> 
> I don't have an ETA for Chapter Two, but I'll start writing it soon after this has been posted.
> 
> Thanks again, much love 🌸🌸


End file.
